


Eternal Sucking

by CherryApple



Category: Werewolfs - Fandom, vampire - Fandom
Genre: F/M, M/M, Multi, Vampire Bites, Vampires, Violence, Werewolves
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-16 05:51:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 3,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16948230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryApple/pseuds/CherryApple
Summary: It was supposed to be an exciting move but ever since Adrian has moved to Romania all he’s feeling is nothing but sadness, left and right he’s been hearing about vampires and werewolf’s but he does enjoys the sights it’s extremely beautiful but what could go wrong?





	1. Chapter 1

Adrian took one last look at their old house and let out a sigh taking out his camera positioning at the old house, he let out a gasp when he was bumped by his brother shooting him a quick glare. He repositioned his camera and snapped a picture and walked towards the cab flipping his brother the middle finger before getting inside, his father was in the front seat talking on the phone talking to family.

Lynk got in next to Adrian putting his headphones into his phone then into his ears, he looked out the window his long blonde hair falling across his shoulder. The driver pulled out of the parking space and headed towards the airport, Adrian’s green eyes saw his friend's skateboarding up a sad look on their faces as they gave a pitiful wave goodbye a package in their hands. Adrian flung the car door open and ran into the street towards his friends, he let out a pant and put his hands on his knees. ”Sorry-” He began, but he was immediately cut off by Clover yelling at him. ”Are you crazy?!”

Adrian jumped slightly when he raised his voice because he's always silent, he let out a soft chuckle brushing his ginger hair out of his face looking to the side. ”Yeah.” He mumbled, motioning to the package looking up at them both shooting them a smile. ”what’s in there?”

Jody grabbed the package from Clover taking a breath and handed him the package pushing his black hair back and let it flop back into place, he shoved the package into Adrian’s arms and put his hands into his pockets. ”don’t open it until you get home we managed to pull an all-nighter to finish it so we hope you like it.” Jody spoke, punching Adrian’s shoulder gently his face scrunching up tears strolling down his face as he embraced Adrien in a hug. ”I’m going to miss you, man.”

Clover joined in on the hug closing his eyes tightly hearing the horn honking behind them, he pulled away and grabbed Adrian’s arm pulling him away from Jody. ”Go, man! You don’t want to be late for your flight if I could I’d slash the tires to make you miss it but logically your dad will call another cab.” He laughed, watching Adrian walk towards the cab waving at them both excitedly as if he wasn't saying goodbye but hello. ”Remember never say goodbye only see you later!”

Jody watched the cab pull away imagining the scolding he’s receiving from his father when he jumped out the cab, he wiped the tears from his eyes watching the cab fade away in the distance. ”Why didn't you tell him?” Clover asked, pushing Jody gently an angry look on his face as he noticed the smile on Jody’s face as he patted Clover’s shoulder’s gently. ”I feel like now isn't the right time and I should wait.”

Clover rolled his eyes as he got on his skateboard skating away, he watched Jody follow behind a wide grin on his face. Jody felt his phone ping and he stopped quickly jumping off of his skateboard. He pulled his phone out of his pocket seeing a message from Adrian ”hey man don't show this to Clover but you’ve always been my favorite friend and my dad told me we can visit every year!” he let out a chuckle and sped up so he could catch up with Clover. ”What a nerd wait up Clove!”

Adrian continued to text away on his phone to Jody but realized his phone was taken from him, he looked up seeing his dad turn it off and put it in his pocket. “You’ll get this back when we get to the house and I don’t want you running into the street again you hear me?” He asked, looking back at Adrian seeing an angry look on his face as he gave him one nod and looked out the window.

Lynk let out a chuckle as he did not tear his gaze away from the window, he put up his hood resting his head in his hand and stretched his long legs. ”Hey, Lynk?” Chandler asked, turning his gaze to look at his concealed hair. ”Do you think you can cut your hair just a little bit?” He went silent when he saw Lynk staring at him an expressionless look on his face as if they had this conversation a thousand times, so he just looked away and fiddled with his thumbs until he reached into his coat.

Chandler pulled out two packages and handed one to Lynk and Adrian, he gave them a big smile and rested his hands behind his head. ”I wanted to wait until your birthdays but your mom told me to give them to you now and not wait so long you can open them now if you like.”

Adrian twirled the package in between his fingers then put his pocket deciding to open it just yet, he looked over at Lynk who stared at it for a few minutes then put it away. ”Adrian.” He spoke, his voice low enough so his dad could not hear him and he pointed at the huge package that laid next to his leg. ”What’s in there?” Adrian shrugged his shoulders moving it in between his legs, he honestly didn't know what was inside because Jody told him not to open it. ”I don't know I was told not to open it but I got it from Jody.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hours, after their plane had landed Adrian, was examining a box of old necklaces a person was selling he searched through the box and eventually pulled out two necklaces with a tourmaline stone inside them. His green eyes examined the necklace thoroughly he turned his gaze to the person and held up the necklaces, he reached into his pocket pulling out his wallet. “How much?” He asked, until Chandler intervened and payed for the necklaces himself and gave them to Adrian. ”The money is different here son so your money wouldn't work.” Chandler laughed, hailing down a cab taking a look around seeing where Lynk went. ”Christ where is your brother?”

Adrian turned his head seeing Lynk talking to a tall pale man getting annoyed with every passing second, Lynk turned away to head towards him but was grabbed by the man his stare becoming unnerving. “I’m sorry,” Lynk spoke, yanking his arm away roughly shooting him a quick glare. ”But I have to go.”

Lynk strolled over to Chandler and Adrian like nothing even happened, of course, Chandler started questioning him watching the man he was talking to chuckle and walk away disappearing into the dark just as he appeared. ”What did he say to you did he hurt you did he do anything? Lynk, please answer me.” Chandler quaked, pushing Adrian into the car as he slid in next to them the cab driving away from the airport.

”He asked me some very weird questions like have you been bitten before and do you want to be and when he grabbed me he tried to pull me off to the side where no one would see us.” Lynk ranted, crossing his arms slouching down in his seat looking out the window, his eyes went wide when he saw the man standing on the side of the road a smile on his face slowly turning his head to watch the car driving past him.

”Lynk, Lynk, Lynk!” Adrian exclaimed, shaking Lynk seeing him go pale and put his head in his hands. How in the hell did he move that quickly? Lynk thought, his eyes darting back and forth wondering how he moved just fast enough to see the cab driving away. He walked in the opposite direction I’m sure of it this can’t be possible. Lynk swallowed the lump in his throat and slowly turned his head seeing the worry written all over Adrian’s face, he probably saw the worry in his eyes. ”I’m fine.”

Adrian cocked a brow not really believing him but nodded his head deciding not to pry because he knows how Lynk gets when he’s upset, he crossed his arms having the urge to check on Jody to see how he’s doing because it has been a few hours since they talked and Jody must be worried. He looked over at Chandler’s jacket pocket thinking he could pull his phone out of his coat without him noticing, but it would be hard to get it without him grabbing his hand and putting it in his pants pocket.

So he just decided to sit and wait to go to their new home to get his phone back, he looked out the window seeing their new home coming up from the distance. “That’s our new house?” Adrian asked, scrunching up his nose at the large old house surrounded by bushes and trees. ”It looks like something out of a horror movie.”

Chandler let out a sigh and turned his gaze from his hands to Adrian, he looked annoyed at Adrian’s comment and he let out a huff. ”I thought you liked those types of things.” He remarked, knowing that Adrian’s room was covered wall to wall with horror posters and action figures of horror movie characters still in their boxes. He also had a few classic movies he’d watch with his friends but now that they moved he can't do that anymore, every Sunday they would get together and huddle up in Adrian’s room with a big bowl of popcorn.

Adrian let out a scoff and crossed his arms giving Chandler a look, he loved everything about horror but not living in a house that’s meant for one. ”Yeah but I don't want to live in one.” Adrian hissed, turning his gaze away from him not saying a word when the driver parked. Lynk got out of the car and walked around the back to grab his duffle bag, he looked up examined the large house knowing that Adrian was right and the house was extremely creepy.

Chandler pulled his bag out of the trunk and walked up to Lynk placing a hand on his shoulder, he only wanted what was best for the both of them even if it hurt them in the process. ”We can have a fresh start here.” Chandler spoke, rubbing Lynk’s shoulder pulling three keys out of his pocket giving one to Lynk and tossed on to Adrian. ”Well let’s go inside.” Chandler walked up to the door unlocking it and pushed it open causing it to make a large creek, he squinted his eyes trying to look through the darkness but all he could make out was a crystal chandelier.

Adrian walked close to the wall and felt a light switch so he flipped it the lights turning on, everything they could lay their eyes on was black from the walls to the furniture. There was a large creepy painting of a man staring straight ahead at a bookcase, his clothes were vintage and he had an eye patch on his left eye. There was a cane in his hands with a spider on top with jewels for eyes, there was also a red jewel at the end of it only for show.


	3. Chapter 3

A mischievous smirk appeared on Adrian’s face as he raced up the stairs started looking for the biggest room and when he found it he threw himself onto the bed, he sprawled out his arms and legs looking up at the large ceiling. ”All mine.” He chuckled, rolling into the middle of the bed closing his eyes and he let out a scream. ”Claimed!”

”Well, it sounds like Adrian found his room so why don't you go find yours?” Chandler requested, deciding to take a look around the house. ”We have a big day tomorrow so you better rest up you guys start school tomorrow.”

Lynk nodded his head and walked towards the stairs but he froze in his place hearing Chandler call his name, he turned his head and gave him a blank stare. ”Make sure Adrian doesn't obsess over any vampires, werewolves, or ghouls will ya? Keep him safe so he doesn't get bullied.”

”Lynk, are you listening?”

”Yeah, I’m listening.”

”Good night Lynk.”

Lynk walked up the stairs letting out a yawn seeing Adrian sprawled out on his large bed, he opened the door next to Adrian’s noticing it was just as big as his. He strolled over to the bed trailing his fingers across the red blanket looking at the golden designs on it, his vision started to become blurry and his knees suddenly couldn't support the weight of his body and he immediately fell.

”Ngh!” He groaned, his hair falling into his face gripping the blanket tightly and his shirt with the other beads of sweat dripping down his forehead. Something felt like it just sucked the remaining energy he had left right out of his body, he laid down on his stomach and rolled himself onto his back closing his eyes slowly then reopening them seeing a black figure standing over him.

Lynk suddenly felt another surge of energy as he grabbed something hard and threw it at the figure and bolted up quickly the figure disappearing, his green eyes darted left and right quickly his pants becoming quieter.

”What the hell is going on in here?!” Adrian yelled, swinging the door open causing to hit the wall and cause a loud bang. ”You look like you’ve seen a ghost you sick or something?”

Lynk shook his head and pushed his long hair out of his face rising to his feet grabbing his duffle bag and brushed past Adrian going to a different room, the one he was in gave him bad vibes and when he went inside the air was suddenly thicker. He covered his mouth and went inside a room that was just down the hall and he suddenly felt better like he could suddenly do a backflip, a shaky sigh escaped his lips and he threw his bag onto the bed.

The room he moved into was just as big and it didn't give him any bad feelings like the previous one did, he sat on the edge of the bed closing his eyes unzipping his hoodie and taking off his shirt and laid back on his bed. ”There’s something wrong with this house.”

Adrian went back into his room locking his door and flopping onto his bed video calling Jody to see if he was still awake seeing his tired face popping up on his screen, he looked like he just woke up and his hair was tied into a ponytail but still, some of it hang in his face hiding his eye partially. ”You didn't get my texts did you bitch?” Jody asked, shuffling a bit putting his phone on his nightstand so it was facing him as he laid back down.

”My asshole of a father took my phone from me.” Adrian laughed, twirling a strand of his hair and pulled out the package his father gave him and began to open it pulling out a silver chain with a heavy obsidian stone on it. ”Christ this necklace is ugly.”

Jody let out a chuckle watching Adrian put the necklace on, he pulled his blanket up to his nose and slowly closed his eyes letting out another yawn. ”It’s not ugly I think it looks good on you.” He muttered, shuffling underneath his blanket the warmth almost making him fall asleep. ”During the summer I might ask my parents to visit you and we can screw around like we used to maybe Clover will tag along who knows.”

Adrian let out a chuckle as he put his head down for a second and he looked back up smirking at Jody’s tired form, he figured he should probably hang up and let him sleep because they both have school. ”I bet you would like that a lot we will have to figure out what to do because I’m not all that good with this place yet maybe we can hunt down a vampire and make him bite our asses.” He joked.

”Why would we want to be bitten in the ass? How about we get him to bite our arm or necks instead should be much more pleasant.” Jody smirked, sitting up slowly stretching his arms above his head. ”I’d love to continue our chat but I’m tired.”

”Mhm, good night Jody don't let the vampires bite.” Adrian hissed playfully, baring his teeth and using his fingers to act like fangs. ”God I love how stupid you are.” Jody snickered, realizing what he just said a blush appearing on his face and started stammering trying to blame what he said on him just being tired.

”What was that?” Adrian asked, pretending not to hear what he said seeing if he would repeat it. ”Sorry didn't hear you, Jody, the connection must be bad since we didn't set up the wifi yet.”

”Chim chim cher-oo!” Jody exclaimed, slapping his face muttering something underneath his breath presumably calling himself an idiot. ”Gotta go Adrian!” He immediately hung up burying his face into his pillow letting out a muffled scream. ”Fuck! I didn't mean to say that!”

Adrian cocked a brow and put his phone down a confused smile on his face as he let out an uproarious laugh, he laid down on his bed squeezing his pillow tightly. ”I love you too man.”


	4. Chapter 4

Adrian’s eyes snapped open when he heard his alarm going off and he let out an annoyed groan as he sat up slowly running a hand through his tangled hair, he had fallen asleep in the clothes he wore last night. ”Christ.” He muttered, licking his lips sliding out of bed hearing, Chandler call him and Lynk presumably from the kitchen.

Lynk knocked on Adrian’s door to see if he was woken up as well, he opened the door giving him a look then headed towards the stairs. He looked exhausted mostly because he was tossing and turning all night trying to get comfortable, his eyes were focused on the steps a shaky sigh escaping his lips.

”Race you into the kitchen!” Adrian exclaimed, speeding pass Lynk and jumped down the last three steps catching a whiff of sausage, eggs, bacon, and pancakes. He was just about to enter when Lynk picked him up and rubbed his fist against his head gently a wide smirk on his face.

Lynk released Adrian and walked inside the kitchen seeing a lady standing near the stove cooking one last batch of pancakes, she turned around and carried a large pitcher of orange juice to the dining room and placed it on the table. She headed back into the kitchen and removed the pancakes from the stove putting them on a plate, not once looking in the direction of Adrian and Lynk but knew they were there.

Lynk and Adrian exchanged a look then saw Chandler walk in from another room, he had a cup of coffee in his hands and he looked a little bit sleepy but he shook it off. ”Boys this is Madame Faline she’s going to be helping us around here so, please don't drive her crazy that means you, Adrian.”

Adrian rolled his eyes in response a sinister thought popping into his mind which would definitely get him in trouble but he decided to wait for a bit, he watched Faline walk over to the table and put the plate of pancakes down.

Her long black hair was pulled into a messy bun and her eyes were half-lidded, she wore a long black dress that hid her arms, legs, and neck. Her dress had some white in it but mostly around her arms and neck, she seemed to care about modesty very much because she even wore white gloves surely they would’ve been dirty but they're spotless so she must’ve been careful.

Faline took off the apron she wore that protected her dress folding it neatly and started to walk out of the room, she stopped when Chandler blocked her path a surprised look appearing on her emotionless face.

Chandler let out a nervous laugh scratching the back of his head clearing his throat, he seemed slightly nervous to talk to the woman that stood calmly in front of him and didn't bat an eye, ”Aren’t you going to stay and eat breakfast with us?”

”Not hungry,” Faline answered, brushing past Chandler and walked through the back door that led into the garden. She walked to a small patch of flowers and crouched down picking up a nearby water can and looked up at the bright sky squinting her eyes.

”Someone’s a vampire.” Adrian sang, walking into the dining room pulling out a chair sitting down examing the food in front of him. ”For a vampire, she looks like she's a good cook.”

Lynk flicked the side of Adrian’s head and sat down next to him shaking his head, he was getting tired of Adrian calling people vampires and werewolves. ”She’s not a vampire if you actually pay attention to the movies you watch vampires don't go outside and if so she’d turn to dust.”

Chandler plopped himself down in a chair telling them both to cut it out, he poured himself a glass of orange juice and started cutting up his food tasting the pancakes. ”Wow.” He spoke, slightly surprised at how well Faline could cook.

”Is it really that good?” Lynk asked, pushing his hair back and tried some of his food being slightly taken aback. ”It’s not bad mom’s better.” He spoke, tapping his fingers on the hard table. Adrian pursed his lips and reached for the pitcher of orange juice, he poured himself a glass and placed the pitcher back down. Talking about their mom soon after she left seemed like a touchy subject, but he didn't like talking about it or complaining every time she’s brought up.

He looked down at his plate of food scrunching up his face putting both his hand on the table pushing his chair out, rushing off before excusing himself from the table running into a bathroom shutting the door collapsing to his knees pulling them close to his chest letting out a muffled sob.

It seems like he’s had a lot of pent up emotions ever since she left them.


End file.
